Toujours avec toi
by Ilunae
Summary: "Je serais toujours avec toi !" C'était ce que Deku lui avait dit avant de l'embrasser pour lui confier son alter. Spoiler chapitre 213.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina, Iichako, Seroroki, Momojirou, Tsubuko et MonoToka sont aussi présents.

* * *

"Je serais toujours avec toi !" C'était ce que Deku lui avait dit en posant une main ensanglantée sur sa poitrine avant de l'embrasser pour lui confier son alter. "Je t'aime, Kacchan !"

Ces paroles restèrent gravée dans sa mémoire. C'était les dernières paroles de Deku de son vivant. Katsuki n'avait réellement compris ses paroles que quelques mois plus tard, quand ses supérieurs le laissèrent reprendre le travail sur le terrain.

Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait été obligé de rester dans un bureau à remplir de la paperasse. D'après le psychologue, il n'avait pas été en état de reprendre son travail comme avant.

"Vous êtes encore sous le choc de la mort de votre compagnon !" n'avait-il cessé de lui dire.

Katsuki s'était senti en état de reprendre son travail beaucoup plus tôt. Pour lui, c'était ce dont il avait eu le plus besoin. Botter le cul des vilains. Pas rester des heures dans un bureau à remplir des papiers. Il n'avait cependant pas eu d'autre choix que d'écouter le médecin comme ses supérieurs étaient de son avis.

Pendant des mois, il avait eu aussi sa mère sur le dos. Elle s'était mis en tête de s'occuper de lui en venant faire la cuisine et le ménage dans son appartement. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Il préférait le faire lui-même. Cela l'occupait et l'empêchait de penser à Deku. Il y pensait déjà beaucoup trop souvent quand il était dans son bureau.

Puis, il n'y avait pas que sa mère qui se souciait soudainement de son état. Il avait eu le droit à un véritable défilé, aussi bien dans son bureau que dans son appartement. Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Kaminari qui avait ramené Shinsou avec lui, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, la mère de Deku. Certains anciens élèves de la classe B étaient même venu lui demander s'il allait bien.

Il avait été sur le point de péter un câble à devoir répéter la même chose. Puis, il avait enfin pu reprendre le travail et, il revivait. Il avait été en train de se battre contre un vilain quand, il avait commencé à l'entendre.

"Il faut que j'aide Kacchan !"

"Deku ?"

C'était donc ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire quand il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours avec lui. Deku lui avait bien parlé de ça avant. Il lui avait dit que leurs prédécesseurs lui parlaient. Selon lui, ce n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

"Ah Kacchan ! Tu m'entends ?"

"Bien sûr que je t'entends, crétin !"

"Je vais t'aider à battre le vilain !"

"Tu crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ?"

"Bien sûr que tu as besoin de mon aide ! Tu possède One for all, maintenant ! Tu dois apprendre à le maîtriser ! Et aussi maîtriser les alters des autres ! Et je suis là pour te donner des conseils..."

Il continua de marmonner un moment. Pendant ce temps-là, le vilain regardait Katsuki comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Je pourrais le battre plus vite si tu la fermais Deku !"

"Mais Kacchan ! Je suis là pour t'aider et, tu as besoin de moi !"

Depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté de jacasser dans sa tête. Pas moyen de le faire taire. Ses marmonnements étaient devenus encore pires que de son vivant. Avant, il pouvait juste aller ailleurs quand le nerd faisait ça mais, Katsuki ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa tête.

Il dormait cependant mieux depuis qu'il l'entendait parler. Cela lui donnait un bruit de fond et, il pouvait de nouveau discuter avec lui. Katsuki avait l'impression qu'il était toujours avec lui, même si ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le prendre dans ses bras comme il en avait tant envie.

Deku évitait de trop parler durant la journée pour ne pas l'empêcher de faire son travail mais, il avait du mal. Il avait besoin de faire des commentaires sur tout ce qui l'entourait, surtout leurs collègues.

"Oh ! Uraraka-san ! J'aimerais vraiment lui parler !"

"Tout va bien, Bakugou-kun ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi ça irait pas ?"

"Eh bien ! J'ai vu certains de tes collègues et, ils m'ont dit que tu parlais tout seul parfois et..."

"Qu'ils se mêlent de leurs fesses ! C'est pour ça que t'es là ?"

"Non, je pense que tu as déjà reçu l'invitation mais, Tenya m'a demandé de venir te voir ! Tu viendras bien à notre mariage ?"

"Bien sûr qu'on viendra !"

"Ouais, je verrais ce que je peux faire !"

Il viendrait. S'il ne faisait pas, il savait très bien que Deku n'arrêterait pas de lui casser les oreilles avec ça. En plus de ça, cela ferait plaisir au nerd.

"Bakugou-kun ! Je suis sûre que si Deku avait été là, il voudrait que tu viennes ! Fais-le pour lui !"

"Oui Kacchan ! Je veux que tu y ailles !"

"Oui, bon ça va ! Je viendrais !"

"Merci, Bakugou-kun !"

Plus tard dans son appartement, Deku se mit à lui parler du mariage de ses amis.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour ce jour !"

Dans un sens, il serait là mais, Katsuki comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir y aller avec lui.

"On a jamais pu se marier, Kacchan !"

En effet, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le temps de le faire. Katsuki ne lui avait même pas posé la question. En y repensant, il aurait peut-être dû.

"J'aurais tellement aimé me marier avec Kacchan !"

"Ouais, moi aussi !"

Le jour du mariage, Kirishima et sa femme, Mina arrivèrent très tôt dans son appartement pour venir le chercher.

"J'avais dit que je viendrais !"

"Mais on voulez être sûr que tu sois à l'heure, mec !"

"Oui, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'arriver en retard !"

Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler l'heure. Il avait déjà Deku pour ça. Cela lui suffisait.

"Aller, va t'habiller !" lui dit Ashido. "On t'attends ici !"

"Ouais, c'est bon j'y vais !"

Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec ces deux idiots. Une fois habillé, Deku ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un commentaire.

"Tu es très beau, Kacchan !"

"Merci, le nerd !"

Il alla ensuite rejoindre les deux idiots qui l'attendaient toujours. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de partir avec eux. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils le conduirait jusqu'au mariage.

En le voyant arriver, Iida ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu, Bakugou-kun !"

"J'avais dit que je viendrais !"

"J'aurais voulu que Midoriya-kun soit là aussi pour voir ça !"

"Je suis là, Iida-kun !"

Katsuki ne pouvait pas dire cela à Iida. Il n'était pas au courant pour One for all. Le seul avec qui avec qui il pouvait en parler était All Might et, il avait du mal à lui dire que Deku lui parlait dans sa tête

"Ouais ! Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit ici avec nous !"

.

La première partie du mariage se passa bien, si ce n'était que le nerd n'avait cessé de pleurer dans sa tête. Cet abruti avait réussi à lui faire verser quelques larmes.

Les choses se corsèrent par la suite. Déjà toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient lui lançaient des regards de pitié. D'autres le traitaient comme s'il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

De plus, ses autres prédécesseurs se mirent à lui parler à leur tour. Cela avait commencé quand le gnome était venu lui parler pour lui présenter sa copine. Une jeune femme avec des yeux de chat. Katsuki n'avait pas retenu son nom.

"Elle est bien roulée la petite !"

"Comment ce pervers a pu se trouver une fille aussi jolie ?"

"Il l'a peut-être payée !"

"Elle doit avoir un côté tordu ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis gamin ?"

Sous le coup de la surprise, Katsuki avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il se reprit avant d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

"Ouais, elle doit être bien allumée, elle aussi !"

"Ah mais arrêtez !"

S'il ne connaissait pas toutes les voix, il n'avait aucun problème à reconnaître celle de Deku.

"Oh ! Mais on fait rien de mal !"

Celle-là devait être le mentor d'All Might comme elle était féminine. Elle aussi était donc aussi frappée que les autres.

"Oui, on essaie juste de deviner ce qui cloche chez cette fille !"

"Mais, c'est une fille tout à fait normale ! Mineta-kun a beaucoup mûri depuis qu'il est devenu un héro professionnel !"

"Non, elle doit avoir un grain !"

En fait, Katsuki était aussi de cet avis mais, il avait préféré ne rien dire. Le groupe continua les commentaires en voyant ses amis venir lui parler. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dekui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient pires que la grappe de raisin.

"Kacchan ! Tu es venu !" fit Kaminari avant de lui sauter dans les bras, derrière lui Shinsou lui fit un signe de tête.

"Hé ! C'est toujours mon Kacchan !"

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Le nerd était toujours aussi possessif qu'avant.

"Oui, c'est son Kacchan !"

Parce qu'en plus les autres anciens utilisateurs de One for all, étaient comme lui.

"Bon ça va !" dit Katsuki en repoussant l'autre blond qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de son compagnon.

"Kacchan est toujours aussi méchant avec moi !"

"Peut-être que tu devrais éviter de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu le vois !" dit Shinsou.

Enfin quelqu'un de sensé. Ce n'était pas le cas des voix dans sa tête.

"Hé gamin ! Quand on était avec l'autre gamin, on se demandait si Shinsou utilisait son alter sur Kaminari quand ils étaient au lit !"

"Ah oui ! Deku a jamais voulu poser la question !"

Katsuki non plus et, il décida de laisser le couple pour aller voir ailleurs. Ses prédécesseurs n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. A chaque fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un de nouveau, ils devaient faire un commentaire dessus.

"Demande à Todoroki s'il aime se faire attacher par les bandes de scotch de Sero !"

Comme s'il avait envie de parler avec Todoroki de ce qu'il faisait au pieu. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des cauchemars. Il sentait que pour le coup, c'était loupé comme le groupe lui avait mis l'image dans la tête.

"Elle est pas mal la copine de la petite Asui !"

"Habuko, c'est ça ?"

Katsuki ne connaissait pas son nom. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait une tête de serpent.

"Et elle a une sacrée langue !"

"La petite Asui aussi, en fait !"

"Elles doivent pas s'ennuyer toutes les deux !"

"La petite Tokage a un alter très intéressant !"

Il aurait pu être d'accord mais, il pouvait déjà deviner la suite.

"T'imagines tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un alter comme ça !"

"Le petit Monoma doit s'éclater avec elle !"

L'idée de la grande gueule en train de baiser avec sa copine qui se découpait lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose mais chacun ses goûts.

"Oh les boobs de la petite Yaoyorozu ont encore grossi !"

"Ouais, ils doivent être très confortables !"

"J'aimerais bien être à la place de Jirou !"

"D'ailleurs, les tiens sont pas mal non plus, gamin !"

"On sait tous que Deku les aimait beaucoup !"

Ça, les gens qui faisaient une tête d'enterrement à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. C'était donc cela que Deku que vivait quand il avait eu One for all.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi ajouter Deku qui tentait de calmer ses prédécesseurs mais qui ne faisait rien d'autre que d'empirer le problème avec ses marmonnements.

A la fin de la journée, Katsuki était tellement fatigué qu'il se laissa attraper par Kirishima et Mina qui avaient décidé de le ramener chez lui. Pendant le trajet, le petit groupe continua ses commentaires.

"Elles sont sympas les cornes de la petite Mina !"

"Je me demande si elles sont sensibles !"

"Sa peau rose est très jolies aussi !"

"Le petit Kirishima a beaucoup de chance !"

"Hé ! Vous pensez que Kirishima utilise son alter pour devenir encore plus dur quand il est au lit !"

"Oh, je veux savoir aussi !"

"Pose-lui la question, petit !"

"Ah ! Mais arrêtez ça, ce sont des amis ! Kacchan va passer pour un pervers s'il fait ça !"

"Oh ! Ça va ? On sait tous que ce n'est pas un saint, ton Kacchan !"

"Oui et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Izuku !"

"Ouais, on était là quand vous le faisiez !"

"Que ce soit chez vous ou à votre lieu de travail !"

"Ou dans une rue déserte en plein milieu de la nuit !"

"Ou dans la voiture !"

"Mais ça suffit !"

Quand il fut de retour chez lui, il alla directement se coucher mais, les voix continuaient de parler.

"C'était un beau mariage !"

"Très beau !"

"On a rencontré plein de gens intéressants encore une fois !"

"Faudra que tu penses à retourner les voir pour poser toutes nos questions, gamin !"

"Certainement pas !"

"Et zut ! On est encore tombé sur un qui a un balai dans le cul !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire le fantôme ? Je vais te botter le cul !"

"C'est ça ! Et comment tu vas faire ?"

C'était une bonne question mais, il trouverait bien un moyen de le faire un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, le prochain vilain qui croiserait sa route, allait s'en prendre plein la tronche.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
